


Miraculous Salamander

by akisun



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Happy is a little shit this time, Kwamis Are Gods, Miraculous Ladybug References, Natsu is kinda stupid, Poor Lucy, haha what am I doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akisun/pseuds/akisun
Summary: The Miraculous ladybug-Fairy Tail fanfic that you never asked for..."So your name is Happy? Ok… and you came out of this box-" he gestures towards the box on his desk "- To give me superpowers." Happy nods again. "Ok- and this bracelet" He holds up his wrist "Gives me the powers." "Aye!""Ok one more thing...you grant me the power- of Fish!?"(I Posted this on Fanfiction.net too)
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

“Puun Puun!”

“P-what?” 

“Puun!”

“I don’t understand…”

“Puun puun!”

“You’ve gotta be kidding me” Lucy groaned, flopping her head down on the bed and smothering her face in a pillow. Honestly, why did everything in her life have to be so complicated! News flash: it doesn't! Her father just likes to make it complicated. Hey wait… Maybe this was some sort of prank!

Her head perked up at the sound of shuffling and she once again looked at the strange creature. Nope. Definitely not. Her father’s humor is as dry as the cake she attempted to make on her 7th birthday, and that's saying a lot. 

At first she had thought of the thing like a snowman, It had the orange carrot-like nose and plump white body to fit that description. But then it started making a weird noise.

“Puun!”

Yeah, that one. Lucy wasn't one to talk since she’s never built a snowman before but she’s pretty sure they don't make noises. Not to mention float. Ok so it wasn’t a snowman. Maybe it's some sort of bug? Yeah like… like a mosquito! Of course! Mosquitoes have long orange noses… and dark beady eyes… and a perky little tail...and cute little doggy paws… 

Doggy paws...?

Doggy paws!

“DOG!” Lucy shrieked. “Y-your supposed to be a dog!” The thing- dog nodded happily and began to do a little dance.

“Of course!” she beamed, joining the dog in it’s little dance. It all makes perfect sense. She opened a weird little box, everything glowed a bright yellow and then a small weird looking dog popped out! Now it's here to...to?

The blonde stopped her victory dance short and asked “Uh- why are you here?” 

The small white dog stared at her incredulously before zooming over to the little box and taking out a little note card. Oh. That wasn’t there before. Or maybe it was and she was just too startled by the light to notice anything. Whoever gave her the box should really fix that.

“Puun!” Right. The card. Lucy gently took the card from the dog, flipping it to it’s back to check for more writing. There was. And their handwriting was so small. Ugh.

“Lucy Heartfillia” she read out loud. 

“The box in front of you holds a sacred jewel that grants the wielder miraculous powers. You are that wielder. Your kwami, Plue, is one of a kind. Just like many others he grants you special powers, one’s that have been alive since the beginning of time. You will have to meet me so that we may discuss the rest of the contents of the miraculous box but our situation is urgent. One of the twelve zodiac kwami’s, Aries, has been taken and is soon to be used for evil purposes. You and your teammates will find this villain and defeat him. Aries gives her wielder the power to give other superpowers, but used in the wrong way, she can grant others dark powers. You transform by putting on the ring in the box and saying the phrase ‘Plue, puun puun!’ I figure you already know the reason why…”

Lucy calmly sets down the notecard and curls up in a ball on her couch. Plue, comfortingly resting his small figure on her head. 

Okay, pause. 

This random person somehow got through her father's high tech security, snuck into her room, gave her a magical box with a magical ring and a magical dog, and now they want her to go out and fight bad guys. Okay.

She sits up again, hesitantly peaking into the box and indeed finding a ring. And a really gorgeous one at that! The ring itself looked a bit bland and boring, save for the little celestial dots surrounding it. But the gem-

The inside of the ring swirled in a loop like it was holding a whole galaxy in a small glass orb. It was breathtaking. If she got to keep this, Lucy was sold on the idea of being a superhero. Sliding it onto her small fingers and holding it towards the light was supposed to give her a better view. But the design in the ring faded and it was left a plain silver. Weird… Maybe she should transform?

“Plue” She calls out, standing up and striking a cool pose. “Puun Puun!”

The next thing that happened was a blur. More bright lights and the weird feeling of leather overtaking her body was all she could think about before she was standing in front of her mirror. Dressed in a white spandex suit with light pink adorning her arms and legs in the form of long boots and gloves. Holding out her hand she observed a weird pink logo. Lowering her head she noticed cute little dog ears and at her waist was a pink whip which was placed on her figure like a tail. Lasly, on her face was a plain white mask.

“Woah.” She murmured looking at the ring and finding that its original design was back. Plue was gone too… Guess she better finish reading the note.

“Just so you're not scared I will inform you now that Plue gets sucked into the ring when you transform. You only get powers once you transform. Calling out ‘Urano Metria’ with your whip will make it appear. Your kwami gives you the power of the stars so your power lets you summon energy from the stars to either blind or stun your enemy. However, once you call upon your power, you will only have five minutes left before you automatically detransform. Your kwami can only transform you again when he is recharged. Plue likes to eat lollipops. That is all of the information that i’m able to give you at the time. Use your power wisely and stop the evil from spreading.”

Ending the note was the logo of a little bird phoenix thing. Just like the one on her hand.

“Alright” she breathed, heading over and opening her window. “Time to take this thing out for a test run…”  
____________________________________________________________________________

“So your name is Happy?” Natsu asks the blue cat creature in front of him with a questioning look. It nods.

“Ok… and you came out of this box-” he gestures towards the box on his desk “- To give me superpowers.” Happy nods again. “Ok- and this bracelet” He holds up his wrist “Gives me the powers.”

“Aye!”

“Ok one more thing...you grant me the power of Fish!?” 

The little blue cat wags his tail excitedly and holds his paws up to his mouth, looking as if he were trying to hold in a laugh. “Yes” He snickers.

“Why me!?” Natsu cries, slipping unto his hammock in defeat. “Choose any other person, please!! I don’t want the power of Fish! What does that even do!?” Happy rolls around cackling, finally breaking from seeing Natu’s pained expression.

“I’m just kidding Natsu!” He says, merrily plopping himself down on the boys nest of pink hair. 

“Oi, that isn’t funny” Natsu scolds, picking Happy up off of his head and holding him between his fingers by his tail. He glared at the cat menacingly observing it’s weird blue fur. “But you're kinda cool so I guess I can let it pass”

“Put me doown” Happy whined, attempting and failing at swinging away.

“Absolutely not.” Natsu deadpans. “Tell me what you really do.” Happy sighs, returning the boys earlier glare as he crosses his little paws over his chest.

“I’m a kwami.” He begins, bordley swinging back and forth in Natsu’s hands. “I grant you the power of fire. A villain has appeared and may soon begin threatening the safety of the people or something. Anyway, you transform by calling out ‘Happy, Transform me’ and summon your power by saying ‘Fire dragons-”

“Happy, transform me!”

“Natsu!? Waaiiit”

“Oops” The male murmurs after the blinding light has faded. Staring down at his hands he finds that he’s dressed in a weird spandex suit. His bracelet still has the weird logo on it but instead of it's formally plain color, it's now shining a salmon pink. Outlining his arms and legs is a weird blend of red and orange. Falling loosely around his waist is weird fabric, stopping to a rest near his ankles. And on his face is a white mask, decorated in a fire like pattern. Natsu finds the horns...spikes? in his hair a bit unnecessary. Along with that weird logo on his upper right shoulder.

“Guess I should have let him finish” He muses, whistling to himself and walking over to his window. He grins wickedly.

“Imma go test this out.”  
____________________________________________________________________________

Wendy sat patiently on her bed, staring intently at a small white large headed talking cat. Yes, you read that right. It had an adorable british accent and Wendy was trying her hardest not to break out into a fit of giggles. But she had to be serious. This sort of thing doesn't happen everyday.

“You transform by calling out ‘Carla, transform me” The cat informs her. “Your power is activated when you say ‘Sky Dragon's roar’ or ‘Sky dragons kick’ or ‘Sky dragon's wing attack- you get the idea?” Wendy nodded in confirmation.

“The only person that is granted a weapon when they transform is the wielder of Plue, the celestial miraculous. I give you the power of wind- got it?” Wendy nods again, gripping her dress excitedly. Natsu was going to be so jealous! 

“Great.” Carla huffs crossing her arms. “I guess we should go out for a test run, I'm sure Happy’s idiot and Plue’s wielder have already decided to.”

“Great idea Carla!” Wendy perks up, the necklace with the mysterious bird-like logo already in place on her neck. “I can’t wait to show Natsu!” The blue headed girl jumps around, enthusiastically twirling for emphasis. Carla’s eyes widened as soon as the words left her mouth. Of course the master forgot the most important part of being a miraculous holder. 

“You can’t do that,” Carla scolds, flying up to the girl's pale face. “The last rule that I forgot to tell you is that No one must know your identity!”

Wendy shrinks back, looking anywhere but at Carla’s small form. She didn’t mean to make the cat mad, Really! But, being only 12 years old and having to hold such a large responsibility on her shoulders seemed...tough.

“I can’t just tell one person!” Wendy pleads, finally looking at Carla with glossy eyes. “Aren't there other miraculous holders? What about them-”

“I’ll think about it!’ The white kwami interrupts, narrowing her eyes in on Wendy’s pout. “Come on let's go test it out” She sighs. The middle schooler perked up at this and grinned widely. 

“Thank you Carla!” She claps her hands together happily. “And don’t worry, i’ll tell the others about the situation with our identities.”

“Yes, I would expect nothing less. Now let’s go.”

“Carla, Transform me!”

After being engulfed by the bright blue light, Wendy admires herself in the mirror. Her outfit is pretty plain. Wight spandex with dark blue boots and gloves. She has a weird fabric connecting to her waist and flowing just below her ankles. She assumes that it’s a tail. Finally a blue mask and a spiky looking headband holds up her hair in a nice ponytail.

“Ok” Wendy breathes, lightly skipping over to her window. “Let’s go, Carla!”  
____________________________________________________________________________

“Are you sure about this master” A white haired female asked from where she was perched, just across the street from a familiar smelling bakery.

“Of course” A voice from below answers. A short old man with white hair shot his companion a smile, showing off his signature nervous grin. “You’ll be watching over them after all, Mirajane”

“I’ll be watching over two of them” Mira corrects, glaring at him deviously. “You’d better hope Mest doesn’t do something stupid again.” The master chuckles in reply, cupping his hands behind his back and walking away. Mira, not too far in pursuit.

“History will not repeat itself.” The man takes one last glance up, just in time to see a bluenette girl in spandex soaring over the building beside him. An emotion that can only be depicted as nostalgia flashes through his eyes before he closes them in deep thought. “I’m sure of it.”


	2. Chapter 2

The brisk night summer air delicately brushed passed the boys' pink mane of hair. Jumping from building to building turned up easier than he originally expected. Obviously, Happy being in his bracelet gave him some sort of supernatural superpowers and flexibility, but Natsu still wanted to test out if he could jump around like this without his suit on. But there was one problem…

He didn’t know how to de-transform.

Yeah. Okay. Maybe he should have let the blue cat finish explaining all of the boring mechanics of his suit or whatever. But what's the fun in that? He, Natsu fricken Dragneel, baker's son and proudly nominated class clown gets to be an Actual. Superhero! 

Honestly, the flood of excitement arrived swiftly, bubbling like Minto's in a Coca-Cola bottle ready to explode. And boy, did his excitement explode. So much so, that he didn’t realize he was sprinting straight into another unsuspecting miraculous wielder until it was too late. The collision sent the two rolling back, stars clouding any kind of vision that they had before.

Natsu groaned, looking over at the fluffy white blur and attempted to send a harsh glare. Though to anyone watching, it would have looked more like he was trying to squint in confusion at a small bug then glare.

“What was that for!?” The white blur hissed from across him. Weird… now that he could see a bit more clearly, it looked like a giant bunny.

“I don’t know” Natsu hissed back, holding his head in his hands. “Guess sky traffic's bad today”

“Well, you’d better hope you have good insurance” The voice, which was unmistakably female, sarcastically growled. The soon to be hero looked up just in time to see the stranger offering him a hand… paw?

“How about we call it a truce” She beamed.

“Sure” Natsu grabbed a hold of her hand and pulled himself up. “But watch where you’re going weirdo” Her smile twitched.

“I’m not the one that wasn’t watching where they were going you stupid…!” She paused, letting her eyes roam over his suit covered body before sheepishly snatching her hand back. “Uh- what exactly are you?” 

The boy chuckled. Now that is a good question. What indeed…

Well, his costume was white with fire patterns scattered here and there. He had weird spikes in his hair… and not that he noticed this earlier but his senses seem better than normal. 

“I dunno what I am.” He admitted, shrugging.

The blond bunny-dog-thing huffed indifferently, crossing her arms under her large bust. 

“Well, what’s your name then,” She asked.

“I’m Na-” Wait. didn’t Happy say there was a bad guy on the loose? He didn't mention anything about other heroes…(Not that he’d given the floating blue kwami a choice in the matter)

Back to the point, this girl didn’t seem very threatening...However, looks can be deceiving. Very deceiving. He should know.

Properly positioning himself for a fight, the ‘lone hero’ confronted her. “You're a villain, aren't you!”

The bunny-dog-thing’s eyes widened in shock. ‘Hehe.’ he thought, smugly. ‘Caught her red-handed.’ 

“W-what!? why would I be-”

“My name is… the Fire Ninja! And I will defeat you!” He announced. Now he has to figure out how. 

So he waited. 

Standing there, awkwardly searching for any familiar phrases in his mind. Let's see… Abracadabra? No, too simple…

“What are you doing? Why are you just standing there!?”

Wingardium Leviosa? Wait, no he uses Fire right? Happy said something about fire dragons right...? 

“Why are you making that face…?”

Oh! 

Right! 

“Fire Dragon's roar!”

“Gah!-Urano Metria!”

More flashing of beaming lights. Man, that was getting old. Natsu smiled widely when the smoke from the fire that shot out of his mouth finally cleared out. That villain never stood a chance! Unlike before, the neighborhood around them was illuminating with brightness. The pinkette could only assume it was from the people shifting out of sleep. Even better, now he had an audience.

“Nin-Nin” He snickered proudly. That is until he saw movement from the corner of his eye. But that wasn’t possible… His very carefully thought out plan couldn't have failed!

“The Fire Ninja is such a stupid name!” The voice of the bunny-dog-thing spat furiously. Natsu's face quickly converted into a scowl. How was she still standing?

“How are you still standing, you fiend!” He shouted, angrily trying to move his arms in frustration. Keyword: Trying. 

Why weren’t his arms moving? Did she do something...? Did the villain have powers too!?

“That’s cheating!” The paralyzed boy hissed, making every offensive and ridiculing face that he could think of. ‘If I can’t move then I’ll defeat her by annoying her to death!’ He thought proudly. Of course, he didn’t take into consideration the fact that ‘The Villain’ was slowly making her way towards him with a murderous aura. 

“What happened to our truce?” She snarled, holding up a fist that promised him a world of hurt if he so much as blinked. Natsu set his face back to normal and audibly gulped. Why does this girl remind him so much of a certain red-headed she-demon?

Natsu shook his head. That doesn’t matter right now. What matters is that this Girl was trying to break his resolve. But she will not succeed. With newfound confidence and the rise of his chin, he spoke.

“I don’t truce with villains-” And with that, Natsu was sent flying back by the girl's concussion-inducing kick. His back hit the firm wall of a nearby pillar, causing a few pieces of debris to fly here and there. He whined loudly after recovering (Surprisingly quickly) from the breath being knocked right out of him. He looked up at the figure that could have seriously injured him and furrowed his brow crossly.

“Nin-Nin” She mocked proudly.

______________________________________________________________________

Wendy had jumped out of her window expecting a quiet night full of exploring new horizons and the beginning of new friendships. She was practically bouncing from building to building, using the wonderful gift of air to her own advantage. So imagine the blue-haired hero's shock when a large explosion sounds from only a few blocks away. Now try to imagine the enormous bubbling of guilt and confusion that she felt in her gut when she recognized the explosion was caused by one of her ‘Partners’. Or rather, both of her partners.

Let’s just say, it took a lot of self-control for the girl not to pounce on the two like they were her own brother.

Everything else happened in a blur. Apparently the boy with a costume similar to her own thought the dog lady was a villain. When she tried to clarify that she wasn’t, the boy began to ridicule her. They said something about a truce and then the boy was kicked into a pillar. Maybe she should intervene before more things get destroyed…

“Nin-Nin” She hears the doggy smugly boast, throwing her hands on her hips. Okay, yeah she should definitely intervene.

“Please wait!” Wendy pleaded, running over to the two hysterically.

As she hoped, they instantly twisted their heads in her direction. Great. Now what?

“Wendy!?” The boy perked up shockingly fast. His mouth stood agape while the blue-haired heroin gave him a stern glare. How dare he give away her secret identity before she even came up with a hero name! Wait… how did he even know her name in the first place…

Sneezing Wendy began to speak before stopping. She took a whiff of the air cautiously and her eyes widened. This cologne…

“NATSU!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natsu's an idiot. But we love him <3


End file.
